gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legends of Jake Daggersteel: Book 1
NOTE 1: '''Please DO NOT edit this unless you find a spelling/useage error or if you have my (Spike1234) permission. '''NOTE 2: All character names were chosen randomly but were made to still fit in with the default available names in POTCO. If a character's name matches your pirates, it is coincidence. NOTE 3: '''I will try to do 1-2 chapters a day, but I may fall behind. Don't get mad if I do..... :P '''NOTE 4: You may find some chapters very short. That is because I'm doing chapters grouped as single scenes or events (unless the chapter title says otherwise), so reading the title will let you know what the chapter will be about, but also won't spoil the story. There will most likely be many short and medium sized chapters. Characters: You should get to know the characters in the story as it goes on, but for those who want to know who they are reading about before they start, this is just a little mini-description that will be updated as the story goes to avoid spoilers. As of now, the only characters that have appeared are: Albert Daggersteel: '''The father of Jake Daggersteel and Pirate King. He is the leader of the councils of the Lords. '''Matthew Sharkskull: A wise old man who called the council. He addresses the issue of Bart Redfish. Amelia Goldheart: '''A pirate lord who displays both immense beauty and intelligence. '''Jake Daggersteel: '''The son of Matthew, the pirate King. He spends his days searching for answers to the rumors of Bart Redfish and spends the nights having a good time drinking and dancing in Tortuga. '''Bart Redfish: '''Possibly the greatest enemy of all the Lords. Rumors have spread that he has been killing off the Lords one by one. '''Helia: The beautiful witch of Tortuga. She lives in a shack surrounded by large gators that obey her commands. She knows all about cursed blades and magic potions. 'Chapter 1: The Council of the Pirate Lords' So in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, there was a meeting of the Pirate Lords, great legendary pirates. They met to discuss a grave issue that had come to attention; this issue involved the death of three Pirate Lords who dies only weeks apart. Exactly weeks apart, as a matter of fact. This could be no coincidence, of course, which caused rumors of a most hated pirate by the name of Bart Redfish, who called himself Danger, killing off these Pirate Lords one by one until they have all fallen. This, as can be assumed, rose issues between the Lords. The first to speak was Matthew Sharkskull, a wise old man, "My friends, today we meet to discuss the rumors of Bart Redfish, rumors well known to us all," he said. "Today, at this meeting, we hope to settle such rumors that spread across the Caribbean." "And how do you suppose we do that, my old friend?" Albert Daggersteel rose, in all his glory, as he spoke. He looked equal to a god fallen from the heavens above. His muscular body shone in the light of the sunset, which shone between small gaps in the planks of the walls. The crowd's heads turned toward the man, the Pirate King, and in awe and with respect, they listened to him. "We do not know for sure if this is the man who is brutally murdering our friends, and we have no evidence at all to say so." "You speak the truth, my King," said Lord Matthew Sharkskull, "so I correct myself to all. We can, in no way, settle these rumors today, but we can further investigation. My King, your son, Jake Daggersteel, who we all know very well, is currently on this mission. But why did he not attend such a meeting? Especially when he has the most information on the topic. With no offence to your son, I must say shame to him for such an act. He did not even warn us so we could postpone. Could he be in trouble? Could he have lost the way? Why does he put such mystery on us?" "I will answer you, my wise old friend Matthew. I do not know why my son is absent from such a meeting, especially when he carries all the information. And I don't know why he leaves such mystery on us. If any sould here is aware of the cause of my dear son's absence, please speak." "I have heard some rumors as to why your son may be absent, my King." Amelia Goldheart, the very image of beauty and intelligence spoke. "I hear rumors of your son in the small rock island of Tortuga. He studies and examines sheets of paper all day in a house and only comes out in the night to drink away his stress and have some sort of joy. That is all I have heard, my King." And the beautiful Lord sat down slowly as the King prepared to speak again. "Aye, these rumors may be true. But enough rumors, we must know for certain. I will sail to the rock island of Tortuga and we will then know for certain the whereabouts of my dear son. I dismiss this council." 'Chapter 2: The Witch of Tortuga' '' In a small shack, Jake Daggersteel, son of Albert Daggersteel, the pirate King, examined the cause of the Pirate Lord deaths. He ran to his desk and cleared it quickly. He then lay out a new piece of evidence, the tip of a blade. He knew not what kind of blade it was, but he knew who would. So he went through the green swamps of Tortuga and through the lakes, filled with large gators and crabs. They shrieked in fear as the muscular man, so much like his father, trudged through the swamps of Tortuga. He came across the witch of the swamps, the beautiful but evil woman named Helia. She lived in a small shack surrounded by alligators that were enchanted by her spells and acted on her command. He knocked on the door, the courageous man he was, and it swung open by the beautiful Helia. He came into the shack by her invitation. They sat at her wooden table and he was the first to speak "Helina, oh most beautiful witch, you know much about blades, do you not? You could tell me about this shard, can you not? It is the very blade, or part of it, at least, that pirced the great fallen Pirate Lord." "My good fellow, I will answer your questions," she spoke, "but not without a price." "Very well," the great Jake responded. He handed her twenty gold coins, for he was a wealthy man beyond all others, and she looked at the coins in awe. "How generous you are! I will indeed inspect!" She took up the shard and inspected it with her great powers, and she then looked up to the heavenly man and said, "You are certain this is a blade? For never before have I seen one like this!" "I am certain it is," he answered. "Or at least almost certain, for I found it in the very wound that killed the last Lord who was slain." "Then it must be, but a peculiar blade it is. Almost as if it has risen from the fires of the underworld! For this blade must be cursed, or if not, fashioned customly by the blacksmith of the undead. For when the blade is held as whole, it must have extraordinary powers. How large was the wound on the corpse? Did you pay attention to its size?" "Yes, I did. That was the next thing that disturbed me. The wound was not large enough to be fatal, and yet the rest of the body was unscarred. His throat was not disturbed either, so poison was not consumed." "Ahh, it was not consumed but still entered the veins." the witch said. "For you see, this blade carried venom! If you are punctured by it, god forbid, there is hardly a chance for survival. No ordinary poison. This blade can not be cleaned from the poison or have the poison come off over time. This blade, no doubt, is cursed." "Well, I thank you for your help, oh wondrous witch. If ever I need you again, I will come with five more coins than the time before. So for now, farewell." And the great man left the shack and traveled through the swamps and back to the city and to his shack. For it was late now, and he needed to prepare to drink and dance at the tavern. 'Chapter 3: The Way to Tortuga; The Song of the Sea' So now the pirate King Albert sailed through the waters of the Caribbean to Tortuga. He stopped in Smuggler's Run, the body of water close to the rock island of Tortuga, and dropped the anchor. He sat on a barrel and began to sing his favorite shanty. ''Broken clouds along the blue horizon The sun is setting and the wind is dying down Outward bound There is music all around Can you hear it--it's the The song of the sea. Sounding taken at the edge of darkness The widest silences the heart will ever hear You can steer to the stars along your lee Set your bearings to the-- The song of the sea. It was then that the great Pirate King heard another voice. This was a beautiful voice. The voice of a woman. She sang the very song he did, as if she had been listening and decided to tune in. She sang the lovely shanty with her lovely voice: The sun is setting and the wind is dying down Outward bound There is music all around Can you hear it--it's the The song of the sea. Great King Albert searched the sea around his boat for the cause of this voice, but no woman, or man, was found at all. He then heared some more lines of the song, and then he cried, "Oh, source of such a beautiful, mysterious tone! Please, I beg, show yourself so that I may praise you!" Just then, a splash was heard in the waters. Multiple, in fact. And on the side of the small boat was a woman. She was floating in the dark water and she continued to sing more lines of the song. Amazed at such a creature, Albert stood still and glared into her grey, glittering eyes. They shone in the moonlight, so deep and mysterious. So beautiful as well, they put him in a sort of trance. He was did as the beautiful woman told him to, as long as he looked into her eyes. He approached her and dipped his head down low. She motioned as though she were going to kiss him, but she suddenly stopped and searched. Alfred covered his ears quickly and squirmed in pain from the yelling on the deck of his small boat. The woman's screaching continued and others like her, but less beautiful, for she was the fairest of all her kind, jumped on board the boat. They had fish tails which transformed to legs when they hit the deck. Their sharp fangs and grey eyes shone in the light of the bright moon, and they rushed towards the great Pirate King. Albert unsheathed his sword and fought the once beautiful creatures. The shrieking one stopped, hopped aboard, and charged for Albert, who quickly drove his sword through her stomach. He had killed all the fish women and tossed them back into their home, the ocean, to show them some form of respect. Then he moved his boat to avoid further attacks from friends of the pack of monsters. Albert took no more breaks and headed for Tortuga. He could not risk another attack and he was eager to see his dear son Jake. 'Chapter 4: The Bar in Tortuga' There was a bar on the rocky beach of Tortuga where men would go to drink and dance; it was the only place Jake ever found joy and happiness as he investigated the disturbing murders. So it was night time now, and Jake headed over to the Kings Arm tavern to relax. He opened the thick wooden door and and a sudden wave of music and joy blew over him. He entered the tavern and headed straight over to the bar where the best kind of rum and beer was sold. Standing behind the bar was a young waitress woman who wore the basic waitress uniform for Kings Arm: a strapless corseted dress, dark violet-red in color, and a matching pair of high heeled shoes. Around her waist she wore a sash that was only slightly lighter than the dress. She was a pretty waitress with grey eyes and rosy lips. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, which was held up by a bow, matching in color to the dress, and curls fell to her cheeks. This is what all the waitresses had to look like to be employed, but she, by far, was the most beautiful. It could be thought of as a good thing to some who are desperate, but to an honest, married waitress, it only meant trouble. Especially in a place like this. Being an honest and good man, Jake did not mess with her. He only asked for a drink and tipped when it came. Midway through his first gulp of rum, Jake was stopped. A muscular, god-like hand clutched his shoulder, and when he saw it Jake knew who it was: none other than his loving father. "Father? It is you!" Jake exclaimed. "Truly, I never beleived I would see you again! How did you get here? Have I missed anything?" His father put down his hand and stood up taller and said, "Son, why did you doubt our reunion? You didn't think I would leave you, did you? And I will say how I got here: I traveled by boat al of today, and I planned to stop tonight for rest. But I was attacked by the vicious fish women that roam the seas, so I decided to press on to avoid any further attacks from their angry friends. So I finally arrived and knew where you would go since we spoke of it in yesterday's council. Yes, we had a council, which I do not know whether or not you were aware, that you missed. Nothing was resolved there that you didn't know, so you miss not much of anything, but we could have spoken of anything you have found. So why did you not come, my son? Did you, out of foolishness, forget? Or did you simply have nothing to show?" "My father," Jake replied, "I did not miss because of my own foolishness, or because I did not have anything to show. I missed because of simple inconvenience. I, too, was attacked. Not by vicious women of the sea, but by something much worse. You see, I was attacked by a group of men. I know not who they were, nor where they went, where they come from, or why they attacked me so, but they were armed and yelled out my name in a fierce way, so I hid and stayed hidden until daylight. That is why I missed, dear father. And I have even more to tell you. I found a blade's end in the corpse of the last victim, and it was unfamiliar. So I took it to the beautiful witch of this rock and she identified it for me as a cursed blade, bound to kill any man it cuts. Come to my shack where I study so that I may show you it." The Pirate King, in all his wisdom, spoke to his son, "My son, you have done well and must be eager to show me, but the night is your freedom! Let us drink and be happy tonight, and in the day we will study the blade together and you will tell me what the witch said." "Aye," Jake responded. "We will do as you say, for you are wise and know what is best." So they drank that night and were happy, but they prepared for the morning's task before bed so they would not waste any time in the morning. 'Chapter 5: The Bar at Midnight; Albert's Inspection of the Blade' It was now midnight and the waitresses were busy cleaning the tables. Just as the remarkably beautiful waitress had finished cleaning a table, two men came in. They had cloaks with hoods on and sat down at the table next to her and began to whisper. Being a curious young woman, the waitress began re-cleaning the table, lingering at the spot closest to them. She could only hear sections of their conversation, but she heard a great deal of a rich man who came here each night and a kind of plot for revenge. She did hear when, where or how they would get their revenge, but for the next days she concentrated closely on the customers in an attempt to find the man who came here each and every night. Meanwhile her searching, in the daytime after Albert's arrival he and Jake began to inspect the blade, in hopes of finding who it belonged to. They were unlucky, though, since the blade broke just before a set of words that were carved into it. The only letters they saw were "RY". The two men continued their investigation for the next three days; they spent their time going from smithery to smithery to find out who made the sword and who it was given to, and at night they went to the bar as usual. The unlucky men found no answers in these three days, and therefore had nothing to work with. At night on the third day, the men dragged their unlucky selves into the shack, where they planned for the future. "Well, we can find now answers here on this cursed rock," Albert said as he climbed into his un-made bed. "Tomorrow we should sail to another Island to find more answers." "Were, dear father?" Jake questioned as he too got into bed. "Padres, perhaps? That is another well populated place. We may just find answers there." "Aye, but why must we go on a Friday? Kings Arm sells its best rum Friday nights!" "Oh! We just cant miss that! We shall leave Saturday morning, then!" Albert let out a laugh and got into his bed. "It has been your only enjoyment for the long while you have been here, son. So we will leave Saturday. Realy. Truly. No jokes." So the two men now had arranged to leave on Saturday. 'Chapter 6: A Dangerous Night at the Bar' So, for the last time, the two men went to the bar for a drink. It was a Friday night, and the best rum was sold on Fridays. The two men were served and drank away. They requested many expensive songs, being a rich family, and offered the most beautiful women at the tables a dance. They had fun and gambled in poker and blackjack and they would go home eight thousand gold doubloons richer. While ordering yet another drink, Jake was stopped by the beautiful waitress he had seen before. She leaned over to him spoke from her rosy red lips. "You, sir," she said, "do you not come here every night to get a drink and dance and be happy?" Jake looked up at her and replied, "Fair waitress, most beautiful of all, I do come here every night to drink and dance and be happy, for it is the only enjoyment I get as I am here. But tell me, beautiful one, why do you ask?" "Well, I ask for your own good. I see you are a wealthy man and, being a curious woman, I was eavesdropping on suspicious fellows who came in not long after you left. I heard from their very mouths a plot of revenge against arich man who comes here every night. So tell me, why are you here? And would you be a possible target of any one?" "Why, I, in fact, am here on a case of mysterious murders against friends and family. We are all from a similar group and, if you have not heard, rumors have spread of my father's enemy committing the awful deeds. So, yes, I can be a possible target, if not my beloved father, but tell me missy, what did these men look like? Did they sound as if they were planning something very serious? How did they talk?" "Well, sir, I could not see them because of hoods that covered their faces, but they were whispering to each other and did not want to be heard. So, yes, they most likely did plan more than a childish revenge." Just as they spoke, several men violently bust through the door, armed with guns and swords. They were yelling and commanded everyone in the tavern to get out, and so they did. Everyone except for three: Albert, Jake, and the fair waitress who was now hiding behind the counter. One man removed his dark hood to reveal a face unfamiliar to Jake, but too familiar to his father. "Ahhh, sir Danger!" Albert spoke calmly. "How good it is to se you, old friend." Danger pointed his gun to Albert and grunted in disgust. His face was ugly and scarred in numerous places. He was muscular and looked quite intimidating. "Indeed, sir Albert." He replied sarcastically. "And who do we have here? Your son, I suppose? It must be, as he shares your pitiful appearance!" Albert broke out laughing and yelled, "Say, might you be jealous! You should go around and look into a mirror some time! Your face is scarred and ugly and unshaven! Have you ever had a girlfriend, even for a day?" This got Danger angry. He grunted and yelled loudly and pointed his gun towards Jake. "Very well then! I will kill him first to make you suffer even more!" Just as Danger was ready to pull the trigger, a shot was heard. A bullet tore through the ugly man's hand and killed the person next to him. He dropped his gun and wailed in pain. For a second, Danger's other two companions turned their heads to the waitress who had fired the gun, and when they looked back, Albert was on top of Danger. They prepared to kill him, but Jake stabbed one with his dagger and the waitress killed the other. "Hmph," Albert said, "I didn't think it would be that ''easy! Seems we finally have Bart Redfish!" 'Chapter 7: The Brilliant Anna Rubyhound-Bridgesteel' ' So the two men, along with the waitress, took Bart Redfish, the prime suspect of the murders, over to their boat, planning to take him to the other Lords to get answers out of him. He was in cuffs and was held by Albert's muscular hands. He would look over at Albert, then Jake, then the waitress and then strait ahead again to grunt angrily. They were walking down the streets when they heard a yell and a loud poping noise. "Gunshots!" Yelled Jake. They all ducked down and as they did, Bart hit Albert in the face with his shoulder and ran. Albert's nose bled but he simply wiped it off with his sleeve and began chasing Bart down. Jake and the waitress followed closely behind him but were eventually out of breath. The god-like pirate King was nowhere near out of breath. He ran and ran as quickly as possible. Then the waitress looked at Jake and said, "Wait..... if he continues to run around eventually your father will run out of breath and lose him! However, this rock is a circle, so if we can set up a contraption of some sort over here, we may be able to slow down or even catch Bart." Jake stood up tall and thought, but then he looked at the waitress and said, "By the looks of it, Bart would run out of breath before my father does." "Yes, by the looks of it, but Bart is said to be the best runner in the Caribbean. He has won races in previous years by using a special tactic that he may very well be using now. He brings the hopes up of the person who is behind him by running only a bit faster than him. When he notices his foe running out of breath, he speeds up. It's as if he can never run out of breath!" The two looked at each other for a moment, and then went to work. The plan was directed by the waitress. She and Jake tied a rope to an abandoned merchant's cart, then they held firmy onto the other end. The rope was lying on the floor, but with a tug it would spring up and trip some unexpecting person easily. It was a basic contraption, the waitress explained, but it would work for the occasion. Then Jake looked at the beautiful face of the waitress and asked, "My dear, fair waitress, I fear we have not properly met each other. I am Jake Daggersteel, son of Albert Daggersteel, the Pirate King." "Wait," the waitress said, "I had no clue you were of such importance. That explains the wealth then! Well, anyways, I am Anna Rubyhound-Bridgesteel, daughter of Elizabeth Sharkpaine-Rubyhound. The two heard shouts from not far away, so they got ready to tug. Sure enough, Bart was in front, and far in front now. So when he got close, the two tugged on the rope and Bart fell down. Albert was on his again, and this time they successfully got the man to the ship, where the two men took off immediately. Anna waved to them with her fair, delicate hand and she retired to bed after a day of such excitement. '''Chapter 8: Bart's Interrigation ''' '''In a chair, bound by ropes, Bart sat for his questioning. Albert walked slowly around the cabin as he asked for information from Danger, who was stubborn and refused to answer. "I will ask you one more time, and then it's down to Davy Jones Locker with you!" Albert's was becoming irritated at the stubbornness of the man and his face was now red. "Are you responsible for all or any of the murders of the Pirate Lords?" Bart looked into the eyes of Albert and sad nothing. This made Albert even more angry, and he dashed towards Bart's seat as if to hurt him. Just then, a loud noise was heard and a cannon ball tore through the sturdy wood of the hull and through the other end. Albert was knocked off his feet and when he looked up, Bart was gone. He had not run, no. He was hit by the cannonball and his body floated down to the bottom of the ocean, where his soul was claimed by Davy Jones. "No!" Yelled Albert. He ran out of the cabin to see who had fired, but there was no ship in sight. "Perfect! Just Perfect! Now we have no way of knowing anything!" The wise Albert punched the railing in rage and it seemed he had lost all his wisdom, but his son had not. "Oh, father," Jake began, "we ''do ''know something! Or presume it at least. It is not likely that Bart killed those good Lords, since he was stopped midway the interrigation by the cannons. Do you think the ones who killed him could have been responsible?" Albert rubbed his chin in immense thought. Chapter 9: ??? ''chapter 9 coming soon :) '' Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Chapters Category:POTCO